<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it worth it? by Liilaac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533110">Is it worth it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liilaac/pseuds/Liilaac'>Liilaac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, a day in the life of richie and eddie, bill being a baby and richie saving the day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liilaac/pseuds/Liilaac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can it wait? It’s Valentine’s Day, dude.” </p>
<p>“It’s Bill. I think he’s having a panic attack and he’s been asking for you over and over.” Stan hesitates before quietly adding, “I think it has something to do with Mike. I can handle this if you can’t make it, but we could really use your help.” </p>
<p>“Sure, sure. I’ll be there soon.” Richie hangs up before turning to Eddie, “Do you think they’ll save us the table if we leave for a little while? Bill’s in trouble.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know if they will… But Losers stick together, don’t they?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writers Revolution Be My Valentine 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it worth it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerena/gifts">Lerena</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone and happy (late) Valentine's Day! This fic is part of a fic exchange and I hope you'll enjoy it. Just a little bit of fluff and cute stuff for today. Don't hesitate to give me your opinions/advice in the comments. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie rolls around, trying to grab the glass of water on his nightstand. The room is bathed in a soft light coming from in between the blinds. He takes a sip and grabs his glasses while he’s at it. When he turns around, he’s greeted with the most beautiful view he can think of; Eddie peacefully sleeping next to him. His breathing is steady and he’s got his usual little frown on. Eddie always says that he has a resting bitch face and that it makes him unapproachable… But Richie thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. </p>
<p>“Morning baby,” he whispers when he notices Eddie slowly opening his eyes. He closes them again and smiles brightly. </p>
<p>“Would you please stop staring at me every time I wake up? It’s almost getting creepy.” Eddie’s raspy morning voice sends a tingle down Richie’s back. </p>
<p>“How could I when you look like that?” </p>
<p>“Bed-headed and a crusty face? Lovely.” </p>
<p>“Lovely indeed.” </p>
<p>Eddie finally opens his eyes for good and scratches his face. Richie kisses his forehead and he hums comfortably in response. “Happy Valentine’s day, by the way,” Richie adds with another kiss. Eddie groans; he’s never really liked Valentine’s day. He always says it’s because it’s a made-up holiday just created so people will buy overpriced chocolate… But Richie knows there’s more behind it. He suspects it’s because Eddie used to spend all of his Valentine’s days with his mother. Richie knows these memories aren’t Eddie’s favorites… Especially since she died, a few years ago. But Richie’s determined to make those go away, to replace them with happier ones! So, with a final forehead kiss, Richie whispers, “Stay here, I’ll be back in a few.” </p>
<p>The bright light in their kitchen blinds Richie a little bit, but he’s happy to notice that the weather is good and that the sun is out. He opens the fridge and starts to look around for things he might add to Eddie’s breakfast in bed he’s about to prepare. First off, he chooses the cheesiest tray he can find. It’s a gift Bev gave Richie for his last birthday. It’s bright pink and showcases some of Richie and Eddie’s juiciest selfies. Bev added little glittery hearts around every picture and she doodled the cheesiest things she could think off. Perfect for Valentine’s day. </p>
<p>Richie’s in the process of making an omelet when Eddie walks in. </p>
<p>“Eds, I told you to wait in bed!” </p>
<p>“I was getting bored. I need to get ready for today.” </p>
<p>“May I remind you you’ve got today off,” Richie concludes, halfway playful and halfway a little bit worried about what the day might end up looking like. Thankfully, Eddie sits at the counter and just insists on eating in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Richie finishes cooking while humming Beyoncé's songs and Eddie silently listens to him while reading the news. Richie wants to put a cheesy old vinyl on, but he thinks maybe that would be too much, so he just keeps humming. They eat at the counter. Eddie turns on the radio while he spreads some jelly on Richie’s toast. This became a habit when they started dating. Richie was always impatient and never really spread the jelly on the bread, and Eddie had become annoyed by the uneven sandwiches. So he’d started spreading his toasts for him. Richie enjoyed it, enjoyed how deeply Eddie understood him and how they had their own love language together. Richie kisses his boyfriend’s cheek as a thank you and bites into the sweet sandwich.</p>
<p>Once they’re done eating, they clean the dishes together. They work effortlessly, Richie passing the plates to Eddie who dries them off carefully. He thinks about how crazy it is that being with Eddie could even make doing dishes fun… They lay on the couch, then. Eddie insists he <em> has </em> to work at least a little, so he does that, his head resting on Richie’s lap. </p>
<p>“Eds, baby.” </p>
<p>Eddie lifts his head so he can catch Richie’s gaze and raises his brows. </p>
<p>“Can I give you your gift yet?”</p>
<p>“What? We said no gift!” </p>
<p>“We said we wouldn’t<em> buy </em>gifts. So I made you one!” Richie reaches under the couch and retrieves a wrapped box. Eddie protests a little, blushes a lot… But he accepts. In the box, 50 envelopes. Before Eddie can raise his brows in surprise, Richie explains, “I wrote you letters and dumb notes and I also put pictures in those… that way, when I leave for tour, you’ll still have a piece of me with you.” </p>
<p>Eddie’s eyes get shiny as he brushes the letters with his fingers. They seem so neat, so innocent. He notices a few ink blotches and he thinks about Richie’s messy handwriting and all the rambling waiting for him on those pages. He holds Richie’s face in his hands, brushing a few curls away from his face. “Thank you. I love you so much. This is perfect, Rich.” He pauses after every word, making sure that Richie understands that he’s sincerely touched. “Can I open one now?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Eds. What did I just say? These are for when I leave for tour!” </p>
<p>“Alright, alright. I’ll wait.”</p>
<p>Eddie carefully puts the box on the coffee table and turns around to kiss his boyfriend. Richie smiles against his lips and it makes both of them chuckle. The morning sun is wrapping them with warmth and the sofa seems like the best place on earth. Eddie crawls closer to Richie, his hands now resting on his thighs. Before Richie even realizes it, Eddie’s in his lap and the warmth around them seems to boil. </p>
<p>“I love you so much,” Eddie whispers in between kisses. He kisses Richie’s lips, and nose, and cheeks, and jaw. He kisses all of him and can’t get enough. Richie’s hands are already under Eddie’s shirt, his finger gently tracing his muscles. When his hands reach Eddie’s hips, his grip gets hungrier. He digs his fingers in the skin of Eddie’s hips, grinding his crotch against his own. </p>
<p>Eddie still feels like they’re teenagers; curious and adventurous and playful. Eddie giggles in between kisses like a shy kid and Richie smiles and grabs Eddie’s collar so he can pull him down into another sloppy kiss. </p>
<p>“Is it time for my gift, then?” Richie breathes in Eddie’s neck, his smile effortless. </p>
<p>“Oh, so this is what you had in mind from the beginning, huh?” Eddie’s hands wrap around Richie’s throat while he talks, his thumbs slightly pressing on the sides. Richie nods eagerly, his eyelids fluttering. Eddie smiles and goes in for another kiss, “Okay then.” </p>
<p>Richie laughs but, before he even realizes it, Eddie’s undoing his belt. His hands work fast and Richie ends up in his underwear in a matter of seconds. He stares into those big doe eyes while Eddie kisses his stomach and his thighs. Richie’s underwear feels too tight and Eddie seems to notice, a smug smile plastered on his lips. Richie wants to kiss him so bad, but he’s too busy toying with the hem of Richie’s briefs. </p>
<p>“Eds, I’m too old to be teased like this,” he finally pants, unable to wait any longer, needing Eddie’s touch more than anything in the world. </p>
<p>“Come on Rich, we’re young at heart, that’s what really counts,” Eddie laughs back, one of his hands finally reaching into the tight piece of fabric to release Richie’s cock. His cold fingers feel like delicious torture and, when Eddie finally takes him in his mouth, the icy touch turns to burning pleasure. Richie realizes that it’s late in the morning and that he’s currently being sucked by the love of his life in their apartment and thinks that life is pretty good after all. He runs his hand through Eddie’s sweaty hair and guides his head up and down. He moans his name, breathless; tries to grab his free hand, desperate. But Eddie plays with him, smug look and keeping his hands away from Richie. </p>
<p>“You’re actively trying to kill me,” he protests in a breath while he reaches again for Eddie’s touch. After a few more minutes of teasing, he finally obliges and runs his hand on Richie’s torso. The release of having Eddie touching his body makes Richie come almost immediately. When he opens his eyes again, Eddie’s coming back from the kitchen with some wet wipes. He cleans Richie lovingly and then kisses him on the cheek. Eddie also wipes the sweat on his forehead and brushes his hair back. </p>
<p>“Can I get back to work now?” he smiles, reaching for his laptop. A little strand of sweaty hair got loose and dangles on his forehead, his smirk making the whole picture incredibly attractive. Richie sits, speechless and completely naked. He puts his pants back on and grabs Eddie’s face so he has to look at him. He chuckles, his face squished between Richie’s large hands. </p>
<p>“I love the shit out of you,” Richie whispers angrily before planting a passionate kiss on Eddie’s lips. They both smile and Eddie sets his head on his boyfriend's lap once again while he works. </p>
<p>Later in the day, Richie’s watching TV when Eddie enters. He’d left while Richie was in the shower and now he has two garment bags under his arm. Richie raises his brows and Eddie immediately informs, “I got our tuxes cleaned for the restaurant this evening.” </p>
<p>“The restaurant?” </p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” </p>
<p>When they leave for the restaurant, they both look handsome and well-groomed. Eddie brushed his hair back neatly and Richie’s curls are somewhat tamed. When they park, Richie realizes it’s the restaurant where they decided to move in together and he feels his heart swell from how touched he feels. </p>
<p>The restaurant is unsurprisingly full of well-dressed couples who are drinking champagne and making googly eyes at each other… And Eddie and Richie decide to do the same exact thing. They laugh about how conventional they are, about how stupid they must look, but, deep down, they don’t care one bit. </p>
<p>They’re halfway through their entrée when Richie’s phone starts buzzing. He has it on silent, but a few people are in his emergency contacts, like Stan. </p>
<p>“What’s up Staniel?” </p>
<p>“Emergency. Can you come over?” </p>
<p>Richie’s brows draw together and Eddie leans forward a little, eager to understand what’s happening. </p>
<p>“Can it wait? It’s Valentine’s Day, dude.” </p>
<p>“It’s Bill. I think he’s having a panic attack and he’s been asking for you over and over.” Stan hesitates before quietly adding, “I think it has something to do with Mike. I can handle this if you can’t make it, but we could really use your help.” </p>
<p>“Sure, sure. I’ll be there soon.” Richie hangs up before turning to Eddie, “Do you think they’ll save us the table if we leave for a little while? Bill’s in trouble.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know if they will… But Losers stick together, don’t they?” </p>
<p>Richie smiles at Eddie and, without having to talk about it, they both stand up and Eddie goes for the car while Richie does his best to explain the situation to the waitress. </p>
<p>Patty’s the one who opens the door. She wishes them a Happy Valentine’s Day, compliments them on their tuxes, and leads them to the bedroom where Stan is sitting on the bed. He looks worried. </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I think he was supposed to go on a date with Mike tonight, but he knocked on our door almost twenty minutes ago in the middle of what seemed to be a panic attack and now he’s locked himself in the bathroom.” </p>
<p>Richie approaches the door and knocks softly, “Big Bill? It’s Richie. Can I come in?” He hears the lock of the door flip and takes that as a yes. In the bathroom, Bill’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub. His face and eyes are red and Richie notices his hands shaking a little. He enters the room slowly, but quickly does his best to act normally; he knows that coddling him isn’t the way to go. He sighs, “What’s up, buddy?” </p>
<p>“I can’t d-do it, Rich. I don’t know how you d-did it, but I can’t,” Bill pants, breathless. Richie sits down next to him and pats his thigh. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Mike?” </p>
<p>Bill nods. “Yeah. What if-f-f I mess it all up?” What sounds like a sob escapes his trembling lips. Richie’s about to ask for more when he continues, “I feel like a confused t-teenager and I’m a f-fucking 40 years old man… I feel like it’s too late for me, for us. It would mess-s it all up.” </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Bill. Calm down, man. It’s okay to be scared, you know? But you won’t mess it up, not you.” </p>
<p>“How did you know?” Bill suddenly asks, his eyes piercing Richie’s. Fear shines in them. “About Eddie, I mean. How did you know it was worth it?” </p>
<p>Richie stays silent, thinks back to all those times he wanted Eddie’s touch desperately without being able to ask for it. It feels so far away, now. He almost forgets Bill is sitting next to him as he goes, “I didn’t, really. Who can? That’s the whole point, man. You don’t know if it’ll work, if it’s worth it. I just knew that I couldn’t keep that secret to myself anymore… He was my best friend, you know? I was scared shitless. But now? Now… The only thing I regret is that I didn’t confess sooner, that we lost so much time we could’ve spent together. But the scary stuff? The shame, the self-hatred, and the bullies… All that? It was all worth it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Bill sheepishly nods. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>Eddie and Stan walk in then, worried, their raised brows silently asking if Bill’s feeling better. He wipes his face with his sleeve and nods. Stan pats his back and they all stand up then. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” Bill concludes. “He’s— huh… Mike’s worth it, you know?” </p>
<p>“I know, buddy,” Richie smiles. Bill splashes his face with cold water and leaves the bathroom. Patty’s waiting for him outside the room and wraps him in a hug before he leaves. Stan follows as well and, as Richie starts to walk towards the door, he’s stopped by Eddie tugging at his sleeve. </p>
<p>“Can I talk to you for just a second?” </p>
<p>He looks incredibly stressed and it makes Richie’s throat close up. He nods, his mouth suddenly too dry to talk. <em> What’s happening? </em> Stan takes the hint and pushes the bathroom door behind him, making sure to give his friends some privacy. </p>
<p>“Eds… What’s up?” </p>
<p>“I heard what you told Bill… About me. I— It was so sweet, Rich.” </p>
<p>Richie relaxes a little, Eddie’s eyes soft and reassuring. He takes his hand in his and traces little circles on his palm. “It was all true, by the way. Worth it,” Richie grins before gently kissing Eddie’s nose. They chuckle. </p>
<p>“I know it was.” </p>
<p>There’s a little silence then. It’s not uncomfortable. To be honest, how could anything be uncomfortable when they’re together, you know? But still, Richie notices the way Eddie’s holding his breath and wonders what could make him so anxious. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m about to do this here and now, but… I agree with you. I just can’t wait anymore. I can’t. I don’t want to waste another second where I’m not with you.” </p>
<p>Eddie’s eyes fill with tears then and Richie’s heartbeat picks up. He squeezes the smaller hand in his, trying to get any kind of response about what’s happening. But then, Eddie gets down on one knee. Richie collapses almost instantly, his legs giving out under him. When he looks back up, he’s almost at the same height as Eddie and they’re staring right into the other’s eyes. Slowly, Eddie takes a little box out of his jacket’s pocket, and Richie cups his cheek with his hand. He brushes his thumb against Eddie’s cheekbone, marvels at the way his features stretch when he smiles. He’s never been this in love in his whole life. </p>
<p>“Richie, I— I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he breathes between two sobs. His whole body radiates from how happy he feels. </p>
<p>“Then… Richie Tozier, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” </p>
<p>Richie can’t talk, so he just nods as vehemently as he can before jumping on his fiancé to wrap him in a hug. They kiss passionately, the little box still in Eddie’s hand. After a few other long and giggly kisses, he finally takes out the elegant silver ring and hands it to Richie. It’s engraved on the inside with a simple “R+E”, which makes Richie completely lose it, obviously. </p>
<p>They stay on the bathroom floor after that. Richie doesn’t care that his legs are starting to get stiff; he could stay here forever. </p>
<p>“Wait, Eds,” Richie suddenly realizes, “Did you actually propose to me on fucking Valentine’s Day?” A chuckle escapes his lips because that’s so unbelievably funny to him. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning on it!” Eddie argues, his eyes glancing at the ceiling. “I’ve been carrying that box for months, trying to find the perfect moment to do it. What you said just felt like a sign! I couldn’t wait.” </p>
<p>“For months?” Richie smiles.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I wanted it to be perfect.” </p>
<p>“It was.” Richie kisses Eddie softly before adding, “Do you realize that means we’ll have to celebrate Valentine’s Day <em> every year </em> now?” </p>
<p>“Alright, I take it back. Give me that ring back!” </p>
<p>Eddie tries to grab Richie’s hand, but he dodges the attack while laughing and rolls on his back to escape. “No way!” he screeches while Eddie still tries to reach him. “You’re stuck with me, Kaspbrack!” </p>
<p>They stop fighting and stand up, holding hands. Richie’s cheeks are still wet with tears, and Eddie wipes them off with his free hand. They leave the bathroom to find Patty and Stan, ears stuck to the door. Stan starts murmuring excuses but Patty screams, “Are you guys engaged?” </p>
<p>They nod, giggles escaping their lips, and their friends join them in a big group hug. Everyone cheers and laughs and Eddie overhears Stan whispering “You deserve it,” to Richie, who smiles and hugs his friend while nodding. Patty’s just as enthusiastic about the ring as Richie was, and she asks for all the details with happy tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“I’ll get a bottle of champagne,” Stan informs, like a proud father getting ready to congratulate his son. He pats them both on the back and leaves while his wife dries her cheeks. They toast in the kitchen. Richie took his tie and vest off and he opened a few buttons of his shirt. Eddie got cold and Stan lent him a sweater he could wear over his shirt. Richie thinks that they look like a happily married couple already, and that thought makes his whole body vibrate. </p>
<p>The next day, they get news from Bill who says that the date went alright and that they decided to move in together! His good news joins Richie and Eddie’s, who share their engagement on the Losers’ group chat. Bev is absolutely furious that Stan, Patty, and Bill were all part of the big night, but that she and Ben weren’t. Richie promises she can make him the most glamorous wedding suit ever as an apology for leaving her out of the spontaneous engagement, and she settles on that. Later in the year, they start planning. Eddie wants a Spring wedding, but Richie insists that they HAVE TO have their wedding on Halloween! They both agree that they want to do something small, though, with just family. When Richie thinks about it, everything is already planned: Stan will officiate and Bev is Richie’s best woman. Patty takes care of every single flower present and, on top of that, takes the role of the flower girl (Stan falls in love again when he sees her walking down the aisle in her cute and flowy dress). All the losers are Richie and Eddie’s groomsmen, obviously. Went hugs Eddie and cries when the ceremony is over. He says he always thought of him as a son, but he’s glad it’s official now. After that, Richie has to take a moment in the bathroom to catch his breath. </p>
<p>But Richie doesn’t only think about all that, no. He also thinks about the life he’ll get after, the life full of surprises he’ll get to experience next to Eddie and their friends. It’s the cheesiest thing he’s ever thought of, but who cares? </p>
<p>“Whatcha’ thinking about?” Eddie smiles. Richie snaps back to reality and looks at his fiancé drinking his coffee. He looks a bit tired; the two bottles of champagne they emptied yesterday evening are hitting them harder than they thought they would. The shine of his own engagement ring then catches his eyes and the fact that this is real starts to sink in. </p>
<p>“Just life,” he peacefully sighs. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>